


Jack Knows Best

by TurtleAds (merpwrites)



Series: Petrichor!Verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern Fantasy AU, cross-posted from tumblr, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpwrites/pseuds/TurtleAds
Summary: Anonymous asked: Platonic “Just..just smile and don’t talk too much” with Jack in the Petrichor verse?
Relationships: mild Trevor Collins/Reader
Series: Petrichor!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543036
Kudos: 5





	Jack Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I have decided to cross-post all of the extra drabbles and prompts that I had done on tumblr around the Petrichor!verse to here. This is a platonic!Jack drabble prompt, with a side of Trevor/Reader. If you haven't read Petrichor, it isn't entirely necessary, but you may be confused. 
> 
> I am adscititious-cacoethes on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started like a normal morning. You and Trevor got up, made breakfast, and he dropped you off at your shop before going off to do whatever it was that Geoff needed him to do that day.

However, when you got back home that night, the place was swarming with people. You used your Sight to See that all of them weren’t human – there were so many different auras that it was almost blinding, all of them sort of blending together and assaulting your eyes. You quickly blinked it away to stop it from giving you a headache and made your way through the doors.

The doorman, a nice chimera named Kent, nodded to you as you pushed through the throngs of waiting people. You craned your neck, letting yourself float a little so that you could attempt to find someone that you recognized.

You were about to give up hope and start up the stairs to get to the penthouse when you spied a glimpse of a familiar ginger man.

Rushing over to him, you set your hand on Jack’s shoulder before he could get away.

“Jack, there are so many people here. Why are all these people here?” You asked when he turned to look at you.

The bearded man patted your hand gently and gave you a soft smile, “Just…just smile and don’t talk too much, [Y/N]. Trevor must’ve forgotten about this or else he would’ve warned you this morning. It’s our annual ‘family reunion,’ as Geoff calls it.”

You nodded solemnly, “Got it. I’m assuming that I can’t just go hide.”

“Nope,” Jack shook his head, pursing his lips, “I’m afraid that too many of them have heard about you and want to meet you. C’mon, I’ll help you find Trevor, so at least you don’t have to deal with it alone. Oh, and no matter what you do, don’t take anything from the Sugar Pine boys.” He warned, offering you his arms. You looped yours through the crook of his elbow, and with a soft puff of smoke, the two of you were upstairs, off in search of Trevor.


End file.
